The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Relay technology is utilized to increase system coverage and enable higher spectrum efficiency. Relay nodes typically process the signals they forward, providing link gains.
The relay technology is typically used in an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) based system. OFDM is a frequency-division multiplexing (FDM) scheme utilized as a digital multi-carrier modulation method, wherein a plurality of closely-spaced orthogonal sub-carriers is used to carry data. The data is thus divided into several parallel data streams or channels.